What A Better Life
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Tyler, Klaus, and Stefan ponder over they're lovers while holding an BBQ. It has an side of Elena, and Bonnie. Jyler, Defan, and new couple Maus which is Klaus & Matt. Review please.


Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries aren't mine. -_-

1: Characters who died in the show are currently alive.

2: OCs on certain characters

3: Multiple Pairings

Rating: Teen Audience

Characters: Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Niklaus Mikaelson, Matt Donovan,

Mentions of: Carolina Forbes, Victoria Donovan, Rebekka Mikaelson

Main Pairings: Niklaus/Matt, Stefan/Damon, Tyler/Jeremy, Bonnie/Elena

Side Pairings: past Niklaus/Carolina, past Stefan/Rebekah, past Tyler/Victoria.

Title: What a better life

Tyler Lockwood smiled for the first time in months at the sight before him. Jeremy, his boyfriend, began wrestling with Matt along the grass. Damon stood beside an blushing Elena; as Bonnie placed an kiss upon her lips before she began refereeing the wrestling match.

Tyler turned over another hamburger as Stefan, Klaus stood surrounding the two grills. Klaus flipped another steak before allowing Stefan to season it lightly. "I never thought this would happen to us."

Klaus & Stefan shared an raised eyebrow before turning towards Tyler, who took another swing of my beer. "What are you talking about Lockwood? Victori trying to kill you or Jeremy becoming your boyfriend." "Or maybe he's talking about finding out his mom's gay." "Shut up that's not what I meant. I didn't think we would be standing here like old friends with our lovers playing together happily." "I agree I would have though I would have been still with Carolina." "Sam with Rebekah."

Stefan and Klaus both stared out into the backyard of the Lockwood property watching they're, other halves socialize together. Bonnie was now holding up an triumphant Matt's hand as he won the match. Elena was cleaning the imaginary dirty from her baby brother body, and clothes. Damon snickered as Jeremy desperately tried to wiggle from his sisters' vice grip.

"We should probably save Jeremy before Elena goes into mom/big sister mode." "No I think it's rather amusing." "She grabbed Matt." "Stefan remove your ex from my mate." Stefan & Tyler chuckled at Klaus who was wearing his 'I'm-An-Ten-Thousand-Year-Old-Vampire-You-Will-Do-As-I-Say' look. Stefan called the group together as they grabbed all the food heading inside the Lockwood mansion.

Tyler immediately wrapped an tight arm around Jeremy's waist before holding onto the plate of hamburgers. Jeremy wrinkled up his nose at the smell of the beer before he happily dumped it in the trash as they passed. "Jere!" "It taste nasty." "You never drank it." "No but you kiss me after drinking it." "Jere." Jeremy groaned as his boyfriend did his famous smirk. "Fine. Drink your beer just none of that horrible BudLight." "I love you Jere." "I love you."

Klaus watched in amusement as his mate grabbed the steaks for him, almost happy to help, as he carried them inside. Matt whimpered as Klaus grabbed two handfuls of his thick butt. "Niklaus leave him alone dude." "Leave me and my mate alone _Stefan_." Klaus glared at the youngest Salvatore earning an raised eyebrow from Matt. Klaus immediately smiled at his mate before kissing his neck slightly "I love you." "I love you too."

Damon watched before trying to sneak inside only to have Stefan grab his arm, successfully pulling him into his muscular chest. "Where were you going Damon." "I wanted to get an smoke from the puppy." "Tyler doesn't smoke. Try again." "I was hungry." "We don't eat human food Damon. Last try." "I didn't wa-Stop!" Damon didn't shriek, he didn't, instead Damon gave out an deep manly scream which was slightly higher pitched than a scream. Stefan snuggled his face into Damon's neck as his hands nursed his quiet plush butt, while Damon immediately wrapped his arms around Stefan's neck.

"Hey! Guys Tyler his neighbors and I don't think they want to see two boys having sex with clothes on." "Shut up Matt!" Damon was blushing as Stefan pulled back from him before pressing they're foreheads together. "I love you Damon." "I-I love you-u Stefan."

Entering the house the group said grace together before chowing down. Tyler Lockwood, Stefan Salvatore, and Niklaus Mikaelson shared an secret smile, an a whisper of 'What a better life.' Bonnie smiled in agreement, as her face was buried in Elena's hair.


End file.
